poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch
'''Liam's Adventures of Yo-kai Watch '''is a new series. Summary Liam and his friends go on some adventures with Yo-Kai. Cast *Liam (aka. Sailor Earth) *Milly *James Lacey *Ryan F-Freeman *Meg Griffin *Katie Jones *Bloom *Ryan F-Freeman (EG) *The Cyberlings *Coco Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Orla Ryan/Lacey *Oisin Ryan *Sean Ryan/Lacey *Matau T. Monkey *Carmelita Fox *Crash Bandicoot (EG) *Ranyx *The Winx Team *Logan Bandicoot *Nodoka Miyazaki *Sayo Aisaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Dora Márquez *Elucia de Lute Ima *Sci-Ranyx *Sailor Moon *Sailor Venus *Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Azusa Nakano *Team Mew Mew Power *Milton (Yo-Kai Watch) *Cathryn *Android 21 Episodes Season 1 #An Arrival of the Yo-Kai! #Meeting Milly! #Mermaidyn's Pearl and Song! #Toiletta's Tragic Past! #Shmoopie and Cupistol! #Mermother and Mermadonna! #Robots From The Future! #Love Busters All Scepters! #Meeting The Country With Komasan! #Every Rose Has A Thornyan! #Unleashing The Rageon! #The Debut of Katie And Bloom! #Katie's Legendary Surprise! #Matchmaker Ryan! #Rain Follows With A Drizzelda! #Blizzaria Has a Dark Form?! #Crunch With Cruncha! #Your Plan Was Foiletta By Liam! #Who's Bathing Hoods? #Pinkipoo's Twin!? #Blizzie's On The Case! #Saving Private Milly! #Blazion Of Glory! #Spoilerina Alert! #Don't Get Slushy On Me! #Tattletell Me a Story! #Sailornyan Moon! #Milly's Secret! #It's All In The Past Tense! #Nakano Fear On a Yo-Kai! # # # # # # # # Season 2 #Reversa The Charges! #A Flushback In The Past! #Two Foxes and One Yo-Kai! #Meet The Wicked (Part 1) #Meet The Wicked (Part 2) #Dawn Of The Dame Dedtime! #Dame Demona Lisa! #28 Daiz Later! #Komasan Grows Up! #Firewig In The Hole! #Milly's Lovesickness! #A Herbiboy Tale! #Jibanyan's Fusion! #A Razzle Dazzabel! #Tattlecasting A Spell! # # # # #Milly Gone Evil! #A Sailor Saturn Sacrifice! #Adopting Hotaru! # # # #Milly's Mom is a kitsune? # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Meg's Counterattack! Yo-Kai Fusion With a Human!? #Pinkipoo's True Power and Kyubi Awakens! #Ryan The Mermaid!? #Nodoka Merges and Damona's Powerful Bond! #The Yo-Kai is a Yurei!? #The Mew Mew Yo-kai Power! #The Supernatural Powers of Android 21! #The Real Tengu Of The Yo-Kai World! #Yo-Kai with Monkey Business! #Ryan Awakens His Absorbing Powers! #A Ghost Girl With Mew Mew Powers!? Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The True Final Battle Yo-Kai War! #Double Wedding, Double Pregnancy! Season 4.5 #A Pregnancy Of Preparation! #A Medic-cal Condition! #The Birth Of Jessica and Arthur! #An Ad-daughter-able Girl! #Milly's Blessing Child! #Like Parent Like Yo-Kai! #Seeking The Shocking Papa Bolts! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * * * Mistress 9 gets revived soon. * * * * Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:NegimaLover Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Crossover TV Series